


Дьявол внутри

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После "убийства" Фредди Ганнибал и Уилл решают поужинать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявол внутри

**Author's Note:**

> bottom!Hannibal, blood!kink  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin  
The devil within  
(с)

— Мы оба знаем, чем все закончится, — говорит Уилл, сидя за столом по правую руку от Ганнибала. Иногда ему кажется, что в этом должен быть какой-то смысл или хотя бы ирония, но скорее всего Ганнибалу просто нравится, когда он так близко.

Уилл едва не давится принесенным с собой мясом, когда говорит все эти жуткие вещи о каннибализме, о принятии, о Фредди. О том, как ему приятно быть по правую руку от Ганнибала. Ярость копится в нем и подбирается к гортани, мешая глотать. 

Ганнибал выглядит умиротворенным и довольным. Уилл представляет, как хватает нож и вонзает в его лежащую рядом кисть. Кажется, что даже это не заставит Ганнибала перестать улыбаться краем губ. Уилл представляет, как кидается на него, сбивая со стула, как они падают на пол, и он оказывается сверху, срывает с Ганнибала галстук, костюм, кожу, чтобы увидеть наконец тот облик, что является ему во снах. Но он только едва заметно крутит нож в руке и пережевывает «Фредди», когда Ганнибал говорит, то ли соглашаясь, то ли противореча ему:  
— Мы оба знаем, к чему все идет.

Уилл вздрагивает, потому что на секунду представляет, что Ганнибал видел все его мысли. Не то чтобы это пугало или стесняло — пусть видит, что создал — просто как бы ни была велика его ярость и уверенность в выбранном пути, Уилл все равно не может сопротивляться такому влиянию. Как бы он ни хотел и как бы ни старался.Неожиданно ему становится жарко от мысли, что скажи Ганнибал прямо, что имеет в виду, Уилл не стал бы с ним спорить, не стал бы возражать. Хотя это не изменит его уверенности ни на йоту, Уилл перешел бы и эту границу доверия, не задумываясь. 

«Только ради того, чтобы еще больнее ударить в конце», — говорит он себе. — «Только ради этого». 

Ганнибал доедает молча. Так же молча касается рукава Уилла кончиками пальцев.

— Вижу, сегодня ты не голоден, — спокойно замечает он. — Я понимаю, тебе нужно привыкнуть.

Уилл сжимает нож сильнее и представляет, как вскидывает руку и вонзает лезвие Ганнибалу в щеку; ведет вниз, разрезая, а затем, резко выдернув, обхватывает руками его лицо: кровь течет по пальцам, пачкает манжеты и скатерть. 

Ни с кем и никогда ему не хотелось сделать ничего подобного даже после своего так называемого «превращения». Уилл думает, что он смог бы даже слизать кровь со своих пальцев и с его разорванной щеки, лишь бы насладиться отмщением, наконец почувствовать себя способным дать отпор, противостоять. Но теперь Ганнибал касается его запястья, и Уилл чувствует только одно: у него давно и крепко стоит. От видений или от едва заметного касания — он не знает. Он подается назад, к спинке стула, выпускает нож и позволяет Ганнибалу забрать посуду. 

— Нужно убрать на кухне. Можем допить вино там. Присоединишься ко мне? 

Уилл молча кивает. Его мысли бьются в голове хаотичным роем, пытаясь размыть образы, в которых Ганнибал, окровавленный и лежащий под ним, ухмыляется, еще сильнее растягивая рану на щеке. Уиллу нужна минута, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что дело, конечно, не в крови и не в насилии. Дело даже не в возмездии. Ему нужен только контроль над собственной волей. И он знает, что по какой-то, пока еще не до конца понятной причине, это может дать ему лишь Ганнибал. 

Уилл бредет на кухню, не совсем представляя, чего хочет и что собирается делать. Ганнибал стоит к нему спиной, уже без пиджака и галстука. Он засучил рукава и моет посуду, аккуратно складывая ее рядом на белоснежное полотенце. Услышав Уилла, он оборачивается, улыбается и протягивает тарелку. Тот все так же бездумно подходит, чтобы взять ее и вытереть. Больше никакие мысли о крови и ярости не преследуют его. Глядя, как вода стекает по жилистым запястьям Ганнибала, Уилл понимает, что безмерно хочет обладать им здесь и сейчас. И дело вовсе не в сексуальном влечении — только в контроле. Именно возможность обрести волю целиком и полностью возбуждает Уилла. И еще запястья. Пожалуй, они тоже. 

— Уилл. — Ганнибал прерывает его размышления. — Ты в порядке?

Уилл прочищает горло.

— Что ты имел в виду? — спрашивает он и хочет взять тарелку, которую Ганнибал протягивает ему, но тот не отпускает. — К чему все идет? 

— Ты мне скажи, — отвечает Ганнибал, не меняясь в лице. С той же легкой ухмылкой он скользит взглядом вниз. Уилл чувствует это, словно Ганнибал касается его, как касался запястья: по скулам, по губам, по груди под тканью рубашки, под ремнем брюк и обратно. 

Уилл разжимает руку. Тарелка падает и разбивается, ударившись ребром об угол стола. Уилл отводит взгляд и смотрит, как осколки кружатся по полу. 

— Боюсь предположить, сколько она стоила, — выдыхает он сдавленно в попытке отшутиться, но перед глазами плывет от вина и духоты, и он вдруг замечает, как сверху на белый фарфор капает красное. Это заставляет его вновь взглянуть на Ганнибала — тот сжимает запястье правой рукой, с левой ладони на пол редко капает кровь, и Уилл не знает, куда ему хочется смотреть сильнее: на порез или на неуловимо изменившееся лицо Ганнибала.

— Это просто посуда, — говорит тот едва заметно дрогнувшим полушепотом. — А это просто порез. — И резко слизывает кровь с пальцев и ладони, глядя прямо Уиллу в глаза, и тот следит за ним, кажется, забывая вздохнуть. Кровь немедленно исчезает и тут же появляется вновь. И тут же Уилла настигает новое видение, но теперь он не причиняет боль — он пытается ее снять: касается ран Ганнибала губами и языком. В этом нет ни капли нежности, снова один лишь контроль. 

Во взгляде Ганнибала сгущается тьма. Она равномерно заполняет все пространство его радужки, приготовившись поглощать все вокруг, но Уиллу нужно совершенно другое, поэтому он с силой хватает запястье поврежденной руки и подносит к своему лицу, будто желает рассмотреть, действительно ли порез не опасен. Он глубоко вдыхает через нос, и запах крови ударяет в сознание, как электрошок. 

— Ты можешь делать все, что тебе нужно, — шепчет Ганнибал с легкой улыбкой. Он даже не говорит «все, что ты хочешь», даже в этом он полностью понимает Уилла, ведь дело и правда в нужде, и только в ней. 

Злость подступает к горлу Уилла вновь. Он еще яростней сжимает запястье Ганнибала и тянет на себя так, что оно оказывается в миллиметре от его губ. Другой рукой он хватает Ганнибала за отворот рубашки. Секундой позже он что есть силы вжимает Ганнибала в столешницу, крепко придавливая его бедра своими, и чувствует, как контроль расползается по венам, словно вино или яд с каждым новым ударом их оказавшихся так близко сердец.

Уиллу хочется озвучить все, что у него на уме. Сказать, что Ганнибал на самом деле понятия не имеет, что ему действительно нужно, пусть Уилл и сам не знает наверняка. Ганнибал не думает отталкивать его или сопротивляться. Он только прожигает взглядом, словно высасывая самоконтроль. 

Уилл отпускает его пораненную руку: ему не нужна кровь, чтобы обладать.

У Ганнибала мягкие и податливые губы, жесткие волосы на груди и длинный, горячий член. Уилл чувствует это, все так же прижимая его к столешнице мгновениями позже, но теперь на них нет никакой одежды. Уилл ведет ладонями по его бокам, разглядывая без стеснения, видит разрешение вести и дальше. Он касается Ганнибала раскрытыми ладонями внизу живота и на внутренней стороне бедра, оглаживает с нажимом. Ему вдруг хочется опустить Ганнибала на колени; от этой мысли он едва не теряет самообладание окончательно, хотя он не уверен, что Ганнибал позволит ему. Возможно, не в этот раз. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом Уилл заставит его позволить, но сейчас это не имеет особого значения.

— Зачем тебе это? — шипит Уилл сквозь зубы и резко разворачивает Ганнибала к себе спиной, тут же прижимаясь членом к ягодицам. — У тебя должен быть… замысел.

— Что если… — голос Ганнибала срывается, когда Уилл трется об него, пока не собираясь проникать внутрь, — …я просто хочу тебя.

Уилл хрипло смеется ему в плечо, прикусывая одними губами. 

— Я ни за что не поверю в это, — выдыхает он и толкается вновь. 

— Не забудь использовать масло, — велит Ганнибал, и пока Уилл тянется за ним, немного отступив, добавляет: — Что касается моего замысла… Смею надеяться, что ты поймешь его очень скоро…

Последние слово тонет в хриплом выдохе — Уилл слышит его и чувствует грудью, как свой собственный, — потому что скользкие пальцы наконец проникают внутрь, плавно и глубоко растягивая. 

Вопреки кровавым видениям, Уиллу совершенно не хочется быть грубым. Ему хочется лишить Ганнибала контроля. Медленно, чтобы физически чувствовать, как он рассыпается по крупицам. Уилл вкладывает это желание в каждое новое движение пальцев, а позже члена внутри и губ на шее и плечах. Он не прижимает Ганнибала грудью к столу, наоборот, старается держать как можно ближе к себе, как если бы действительно хотел именно его — запах, влажную кожу и едва слышные выдохи, — а не просто обладать и подчинить. 

С каждым новым толчком Уилл должен был все сильнее погружаться куда-то в темноту собственных ощущений, но все что он может, все, чего хочет — это жадно вслушиваться в звуки плавного скольжения внутри и в нарастающие стоны. Вскоре напряжение становится невыносимым, и Уилл обхватывает член Ганнибала ладонью, чтобы получить наконец заслуженное, обрести волю. Когда он чувствует, как семя разливается по руке, Уилл кончает сам, сильно прикусив плечо перед собой и все же отведав крови.

Ее вкус мгновенно трезвит разум. Уилл тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоить неистово бьющееся сердце. Его вот-вот охватит паника от осознания произошедшего. Мысли совершенно не хотят обретать равновесие и порядок, но тут Ганнибал разворачивается и бережно обнимает его за плечи.

— Таков мой замысел. — Он улыбается своей дьявольской улыбкой, и Уилл вновь чувствует, что его заперли в клетке куда более прочной, чем та, что была в Балтиморской больнице. 

Ганнибал касается его шеи, затем щеки. Его взгляд почти нежен, и Уилл действительно не может сопротивляться такому влиянию. Ганнибал целует его в скулу и в висок и говорит:   
— Ты хотел освободиться от демона внутри себя, но выбрал не того. Этот никуда не уйдет. И когда ты поймешь это, ты поймешь и как он прекрасен. Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты увидел.

— Я вижу, — отвечает Уилл, глядя на свое отражение в бесконечно черных глазах Ганнибала. — Дьявол внутри.

fin


End file.
